playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat
Kat plays as one of the more combo based characters, much like Dante to be more precise. Kat's movements are quite fast, she is able to air dash in any direction and can cling to walls. She's also one of the few characters able to change direction mid combo, allowing her to deal with multiple foes at time. All her Square based attacks are close ranged kicks, her Up-Square attack is much like Dante's, in the sense that if it is held she will ascend with the target. Her Triangle attacks are mostly longer ranged and aimable while in action, her Down-Triangle attack allows her to use, this can be used as a tactical advantage when facing characters such as Radec or Emmett Graves as she will dodge their bullet based attacks. Kat's Circle moves are all gravity based techniques. Her plain Circle attack summons three random pieces of debris which can be hauled at targets a few feet away and be chained into combos for more AP. Her Down-Circle attack is a draw-in technique much like Nariko's Down-Triangle technique but with less range. Movelist *'Rapid Kick Combo' - file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png Kat does three quick kicks, knocking the enemy into the air. *'Launch Kick' - or + Kat does a side kick with decent range, launching enemies away. *'Somersault Kick' - + file:btn_square.png (Hold to follow) Kat does a backflip kick, sending the enemy into the air. If square is held, Kat follows the launched opponent. *'Quick Kick' - + file:btn_square.png Kat does a quick frontflip, slamming her leg into the ground after. *'Swift Knee' (Snap Kick) - file:btn_square.png (Air) - file:btn_square.png (Air) Kat knees the opponent in midair, then rushes forwards and does it again. *'Burst Kick' - or + file:btn_square.png (Air) Kat does a diving kick going downwards slowly at a shallow angle. *'Aerial Somersault Kick' - + file:btn_square.png (Air) Same as ground version. *'Aerial Quick Kick' - + file:btn_square.png (Air) Same as ground version, but dives down. *'Piercing Heel' - file:btn_triangle.png Kat shoots up off the ground, taking opponents with her. *'Gravity Kick' - or + file:btn_triangle.png Kat does a flying forwards kick. *'Gravity Grab' - + file:btn_triangle.png Kat jumps high, catching an enemy in midair and slamming them down to the ground. *'Gravity Slide' - + file:btn_triangle.png Kat slides along the ground, ducking most projectiles. **'Sliding Kick' - + file:btn_triangle.png,file:btn_square.png From her slide, Kat kicks an enemy in front of her. **'Sliding Knee' - + file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png From her slide, Kat knees an enemy in front of her. **'Slide Quick Stop' - + file:btn_triangle.png,file:btn_circle.png Kat's slide quickly comes to a halt. **'Slide Jump' - + file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_cross.png Kat jumps from her slide. **'Slide Jump Quick Stop' - + file:btn_triangle.png,file:btn_cross.png,file:btn_circle.png Kat jumps from her slide, and stops her momentum midair. *'Spiral Heel' - file:btn_triangle.png (Air) Kat spins around with her foot held out, hitting everyone nearby. *'Aerial Gravity Kick' - or + file:btn_triangle.png (Air) Same as ground version. *'Aerial Gravity Grab' - + file:btn_triangle.png (Air) Same as ground version. *'Gravity Dive' - + file:btn_triangle.png (Air) Kat dives downwards with a kick similar to the gravity kick. *'Debris Summon' - file:btn_circle.png Kat summons three pieces of debris to float around her. Pressing Circle again will shoot one debris piece at a time until all three are gone. *'Spiraling Claw' - or + file:btn_circle.png Kat dashes forwards, quickly gaining speed and shredding anything in her way. Aimable with the d-pad or the left analog stick. *'Gravity Repel' - + file:btn_circle.png Kat repels all nearby enemies. *'Gravity Attract' - + file:btn_circle.png Kat attracts nearby enemies. *'Aerial Debris Summon' - file:btn_circle.png (Air) Same as ground version. *'Aerial Spiraling Claw' - or + file:btn_circle.png (Air) Same as ground version. *'Aerial Gravity Repel' - + file:btn_circle.png (Air) Same as ground version. *'Aerial Gravity Attract' - + file:btn_circle.png (Air) Same as ground version. center (Cross Moves) *file:btn_cross.png + or - Kat flies forward in a fashion similar to the Boots of Hermes dash. *file:btn_cross.png + file:btn_cross.png or file:btn_cross.png + - Kat flies upward. Can also be done diagonally (for the latter). *file:btn_cross.png + - Kat flies downward. Can also be done diagonally. *'Gravity Shift' - or + file:btn_cross.png (press again and hold while next to a wall in Air) Kat attaches to a wall nearby. Can crouch and block when attached. (Throws) *'Stasis Field Fling' - or Kat launches an enemy away. *'Stasis Field Banish' - Kat sends an enemy into the air. *'Stasis Field Slam' - Kat slams an enemy into the ground, causing them to bounce back up. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Gravity Rush Category:PSASBR